honourboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Honourbound Chapter 2 - Help Has Arrived!
Chapter 2 (Help has arrived) As the shadowy figure landed it was revealed to be a young ninja with dark blue hair and piercing red eyes “You have some nerve throwing a blade at me, STATE YOUR BUSINESS NOW” Takayuma said Without saying a word the ninja stared at Takayuma “I SAID STATE YOUR BUS…..” Before Takayuma could finish the ninja had drive his fist into his face, falling to the ground with a large thud “OW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU IDIOTS ATTACK” Soon what was left of the bandit forces where attacking the unknown assailant but soon found it’s hard to hit such a fast fighter, with the blink of an eye several men where already dead on the ground and the ninja was nowhere to be seen “HAH RUNNING ARE YOU, IM NOT SURPRISED THE MANTICORE BANDITS ARE FEARED ALL OVER THE LAND” When Takayuma turned around he saw the ninja right in front of him “What do you want” he said with fear in his voice, saying nothing the ninja raised his hand showing several bloody arrows and pointed behind the lieutenant, turning slowly he was met with a scabbard to the face “WHAT THE HELL” was all he was able to say. “Looks like things are a bit more even” Kaiza said “ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK” Takayuma screamed as the remaining bandits hesitantly attacked but to no avail as the fight became very one sided the ninja pulled out his weapon (a chained Kusarigama) and hacked away at the enemy after about an hour of fighting the ninja jumped in the air “Howl of the Wolf” he shouted as lightning energy gathered into his hands, Kaiza decided to help getting into an aido stance “Kazekiri” he shouted as he drew out his sword creating a razor shard wind blade at the same time the blue haired assistant blasted lightning at the bandits. When the dust settled the remaining bandit grunts lay dead on the floor “Oh shit im outta here” Takayuma said to himself as he fled as fast as his leg could carry him, before Kaiza could give chase he felt a twinge in his side “Argh god damnit” he winced in pain “Are you ok” The ninja said removing his mask to reveal three claw shaped scars on his right cheek “Yeah im fine thank you for the help” Kaiza said “Anytime, you looked like you were in trouble and my village has been having problems with this group for months” the ninja replied “I’m Kaiza….Kaiza Hajikame” The young Samurai introduced “My name is Se….” before the young ninja could finish Kaiza suddenly blacked out. When Kaiza opened his eyes he was chained to a wall and was unable to move “What’s going on here get these things off me” Kaiza said struggling when he saw a shrouded figure coming towards him eyes icy blue he felt the cold air nip his skin “Re…..ree….reeeee” the figure started whispering “What is it what do you want from me?” Kaiza asked but received no answer “What do you want from me” He repeated and still the figure didn’t move a muscle “WHAT DO YOU WANT!!?” He yelled at the figure “RELEASE MEEEEE” The figure screamed as it lunged at Kaiza but just before the creatures jaws closed in on his throat Kaiza awoke.